sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Alinoa x James (private roleplay)
A roleplay between Alphonse and Zapor888. Rolplayers Alinoa The Cat (Alphonse Uprising) James The Rabbit (Zapor888) The roleplay James was charging his phone on his ear, waiting for Alinoa to pick up his text. "Hey, James, it's me, Ally!" Alinoa said, answering the phone happily. "Oh hey. How you doin?" James said with a yawn. "Doing fine, you?" Alinoa said. "Good." James said, rubbing his eyes. "Cool." Alinoa smiles. James sits up from his bed, waking up from his nap. "So what are you doing?" "Nothing." Alinoa said. "I don't know, maybe I should visit you." James' ears perked up. "Oh. That'd sounds cool. So you coming right now?" "I don't know, maybe later. U-Unless you want me to come right now." Alinoa said. James slighty blushed. "You can come right now, if you want." "Okay." Alinoa smiled. "I'll be there, soon." "Ok. See you soon." James dropped and saw Ray standing down the hall, smiling. "What?" James asked. Ray just went to his room, to silently laugh. Alinoa drives to James' house. She walks up to the door and knocks. James opens the door and smiles. "Hey." "Hi, James." Alinoa smiled. "So this is my house, and thats Ray." James pointed to Ray, and Ray waved. "Hi." Alinoa waves to Ray. "So, you wanna watch TV?" James asked. "Sure." Alinoa asked. James sat down on the couch, zapped the TV to turn it on. Alinoa sat next to James. "You can watch what you want to watch." Alinoa said. James switched it to an investigation discovery channel. Alinoa moves a little closer to James. James slightly blushes. Alinoa also blushes. James moves a tiny bit closer. "So... I was wondering." Alinoa said. "Maybe we could hang out tomorrow. There's a ferris wheel we should go on." "Sure. That would nice." James said, blushing. "Cool." Alinoa smiles. James scoots closer again. "So..." Alinoa said. "Hm?" James faced Alinoa. "Nothing..." Alinoa said. James look at the TV, at Alinoa, then back at TV. "So..." "Yeah?" Alinoa said. ".....Is it..like a date?" James asked. Alinoa blushes. "Well, you can say that, I guess." James blushed and look back at the TV, with his fur standing from a static shock. Alinoa smiles at James. James smiled back and continued watching TV. "Your hair..." Alinoa smiles as she saw James' hair-- or fur-- is standing up. James noticed and fixed his hair, slightly blushing. Alinoa just smiles at James, and continues watching the TV. James took a quick glance at Alinoa, and looked back at the TV. He hadn't noticed how close they were to each other. That chapter just got really boring, so I'm going to skip a day. Alinoa wakes up and gets out of her bed. She does her daily routine stuff, and the next thing she did was call James. James picks up his phone. "Hey." "Hi." Alinoa said. "So do you want me to pick you up to go to the ferris wheel or will I meet you there?" James asked, scratching his head. "It's up to you." Alinoa smiled. "I guess i'll meet you there." James said, walking out the door. "Okay." Alinoa smiles. "Byeeee." She hangs up the phone and drives to meet with James. James is waiting in line for the ferris wheel, saving her spot in line. Alinoa smiles when she sees James in the line, waiting for her. She almost runs to James, getting to her spot in line. "Hey, James." "Hey Ally." James said, giving her some flowers. "I had some time waiting so I bought you these." Alinoa recieves the flowers. "Aww, thanks, I love these!" Alinoa hugs James. James blushes. "Hey, we're getting in one of the carts" He said as one of the ferris wheel carts opened. Alinoa smiles and sits in the cart. James sits next to Alinoa, and the ferris wheel starts moving. Alinoa sat close to James. James blushed and scooted closer. "So... I've been really nice to you this week since we became such good friends..." Ally said. "Yeah, me too.." James said. "The reason why is because..." Alinoa tried to say. "It's because I really like you. A-and when I'm with you, I feel so happy." Alinoa said, blushing. James blushed. "Ally...I like you too. The past week we've known eachother was amazing." Alinoa leans her head on James, smiling. "Same." James smiled, putting his arm around her. Alinoa closes her eyes and hugs James. James hugs her and looks at her face. There faces were 3 inches away from eachother. Alinoa realizes that they're really close to each other, and smiles nervously. James also blushes and realizes this. "Uh..." he said nervously. "Too close?" Alinoa blushed. "No." James said. ''It's actually perfect. ''He thought, blushing. "Okay." Alinoa smiled. James blushed, smiling back. Alinoa holds James' hands slow and nervously. James held her hands, blushing. "I..." Alinoa said. James went and kissed her. Alinoa blushes bright red, and smiles nervously. But despite that, she kisses him back. As they kissed tiny sparks were flying from the tips of James ears. "Uh... James...?" Alinoa said. "Your ears are..." James blushed and turned the sparks off. Alinoa chuckles and smiles. She wraps her arms around James and leans her head on his chest (assuming that James is probably taller than Ally) James smiles. "So what was it that you were about to say?" "I think I love you..." Alinoa smiles. "I love you also." James said. And the ferris wheel ride was over. James and Alinoa got off the ferris wheel. Alinoa holds James' hand as they walked off. James smiled. Then, a loud crash could be heard. James turned around. "What the--?" A large metal pirate ship with thrusters crashed into a beach house. An army of robots appears with a rust-colored fox with dark red hair is seen with a microphone. "Fellow citizens of SU33." He said. "I am Jean-Pierre Cliche, and I am here to take everything you have. Robots, attack!" J.P. shouted, and the robots began destroying houses looking for anything valuable. "Really, robots?" James facepalmed and made electricity come from his hands, and ran at the robots. Alinoa looks at James, and at the robots. James shot electricity blasts at the robots. The robots exploded. Alinoa runs to James to help him out. She uses her wind powers to push robots away from them, breaking them. She does a roundhouse kick to a robot that was running close to her. "Woah, that was awesome!" James stated, shooting a robot that was coming for her from behind. "Thanks, James! This was not the first time I was involved in these." Alinoa said. Apparently, all the robots are dead. I mean-- destroyed. Broken? A frustrated Jean-Pierre rants some things about plotting his revenge, and then he and the ship disappears. I don't even have time to do that crowd cheer thing. "That was easier than I thought." James said, repositioning his shades. Alinoa was already leaving. She was near a hiding spot. "Over here." She waved to James. James walked to where Alinoa was waving to. "So... you wanna go somewhere else?" Alinoa said. "Where do you have in mind?" James asked. "I was wondering if we could go back to your house and... y'know, watch a movie together?" Alinoa said. "That sounds cool." James said, picking her up, and running to his house. "Whoa!" Alinoa laughed and smiles as he picked her up. At James' house.... James gets a movie selector on. "What movie do you want to watch?" "Anything cool, Jamey." Alinoa smiles. James puts in a movie and sits on the couch with Alinoa. Alinoa wraps her arm around James' arm. James blushes. "I really love this movie. Do you?" Alinoa smiles. Alinoa continues watching. "Yeah, I do." James said. James puts his hand on her hand. Alinoa smiles and leans her head on James' head. James smiles and blushes. An hour later, the movie ends. "That was a good movie." James said. "Yeah." Alinoa said. "So what do you want to do now?" James asked. "Maybe we could just hang out here..." Alinoa said. "Cool." James said. "Yep." Alinoa scooches a bit closer to James. James wraps his arm around her. Alinoa leans on James, smiling and sighing happily. James chuckles. Alinoa chuckles, too. James leans in to kiss her. Alinoa kisses. James kisses back. Alinoa smiles. While those two were doing what they were doing, Ray walked in about to make a sandwich when he saw them. James was the first to turn around and see Ray. Ally turns around, too. Ray stood with his jaw dropped. Then he slowly shuffled back to his room. James blushed since Ray saw the two of them doing what they did. "Oh..." Alinoa said. James was speechless. "Uh... should we apologize?" Ally said. James sighed. "Yeah.." He got up and went to Ray's room. Alinoa follows. Ray sat on his bed, with his mouth still hanging open. James came in. "Hey Ray.." "Hi." Alinoa said a little quietly. Ray waved. "Uh, sorry you had to see that..." James said, scratching his head. Ray looked at him, and grinned. He wrote a note saying: If I knew you guys were gonna do that, I would've gave you more privacy. Alinoa just sighed. James scratched his head. "So, everything is cool." Ray responds with a nod. Alinoa smiles. James and Alinoa leave Ray's room. "So..that all went down...." "Yeah." Alinoa. "Oh man, I really gotta get back to the house; I need to go to work tomorrow." Alinoa said. James cocked his head. "You go to work?" "Yeah. I mean, I work as a cashier." Alinoa said. "Oh. That sounds cool." James said. "Meh... not really, it's pretty boring." Alinoa said. "All you have to do is swipe this, swipe that." Alinoa imitated, and chuckles. "Well, it's better than what I do. All I do is write." James said, sighing. "Hey, it's fine. No matter what job you have, you're still the coolest guy I know!" Alinoa said. "Heh. Thanks." James said. "Well, gotta go. I love you!" Alinoa hugs James. "I love you too." James said, kissing her again. "Bye!" Alinoa waves at James happily, before walking out the door. "Bye." James waved at her. After she left he closed the door. Ray walked to the kitchen. Ray held up a note saying: "that went well". The next day. James is writing in his notepad at his desk. Alinoa gets off of work, and goes home... James is asleep at his desk with his phone by his face. Alinoa decided to call James. She proceeds to do so, calling him. James wakes up, falling out of his chair. He picks up his phone, and with a yawn, he answered. "Hey, Jamey!" Alinoa said happily. "Oh, hey Ally. *yawn*" James said. "Sooooo. How's it going?" Alinoa said. "Pretty good. Finished....writing in my notepad. How are you doing?" James asked. "I'm doing good, I just got off of work..." Alinoa said. "Are you busy right now?" James shook his head. "I could use something to do." "Great! We can meet up at the cliff!" Alinoa said. "Alright." James said, and walked out the house. "I'll see ya there~" Alinoa hangs up and heads to the meeting point. James gets to the cliff, seeing Alinoa already there. He waved at her. Alinoa waves and smiles brightly. James walked up to her. "So this is the spot." "Yep. It's a really nice view of the city." Alinoa said. James smiled. "Yeah. its really beautiful." Alinoa sits down. James sits next to her really close. Alinoa hugs on James' arm. "Jamey..." Alinoa said. James smiled and wrapped his arm around her. Alinoa sleeps on James' head, smiling. James kisses her forehead. Alinoa chuckles and hugs him tightly. She sighs happily. James blushes and smiles. Alinoa hums happily. James kisses her. Alinoa kisses back. "I love you.." James said. "Me too, Jamey..." Alinoa blushes. James chuckles and kisses her again. Alinoa leans on his head as she looks at the city in the distance. James blushes. Category:Roleplays Category:Private/Closed Roleplays